A Bit of Merriment?
by nerdalert123
Summary: Dumbledore has been swooning over Severus Snape for as long as he can remember. Though Snape doesn't share his exact feelings, they share quite a wild night. Will Snape be coming back for more?
1. Some Fun

**Chapter One**

He watched as the thin man frowned unhappily out towards the many bright faces of the Hogwarts students. He observed the man's movements, how his hands moved towards his golden goblet and ensnared it in a tight hold, tipping it up to his thin lips; and drinking.

"Albus, are you quite alright?" Professor McGonagall questioned, her lips turning downwards at the side. Dumbledore blinked, removing his elbow from his large plate of eggs and sausages. His robe was covered in thick egg yolks which splattered over the table at his sudden movement.

"Oh blast!" Dumbledore muttered, "Yes, Minerva I'm quite alright, just a bit tired I suppose." Dumbledore retorted, shaking the dirtied bit of material.

"Well, if you say so…" McGonagall stuttered, poking at her Eggs Benedict. He glanced back over at Snape who was now talking to Professor Sprout, obviously challenging her on her teaching methods or something of the sort. He chortled, ah the young at heart. Ever since a much younger Severus had graduated from Hogwarts, Dumbledore had seen him in a new light. It seemed only days that his thin and knobby joints had transformed into thick, muscle enwrapped tools of movement. He had watched as the boy's faced matured into one that was well, devilishly handsome. How Albus had yearned for his flesh, for one night alone with the heavenly creature that went by the name of Snape. Dumbledore watched intently as Snape conversed with his fellow Professors, he pushed away his plate of food, wanting none of it now that his thirsty eyes had befallen on such beauty. Snape turned away from Professor Sprout, smacking his thin, dry lips as if he had tasted something absolutely unappetizing. He turned towards his employer who was at the moment staring at him completely transfixed and sucking on his yolk covered finger flirtatiously. Snape's jaw dropped, he was quite startled by this side of Albus Dumbledore. He smiled reluctantly at Dumbledore, hoping to bring him out of his stupor with this unusual move on his part. Dumbledore extracted his finger, smiling dreamily at Severus and wriggled his fingers in a small wave. Snape's eyes widened dramatically, suddenly he had no appetite for breakfast. He stalked away from the table through the rows of children, his plate clearing as he strode out of the Great Hall. Dumbledore's eyes followed the strapping young man from under his half moon spectacles. He licked off a bit of stray egg from his pinky and stood,

"Sorry Professor, I'm afraid I have some unfinished business to attend to…" Dumbledore chirped, answering McGonagall's questioning look; he smiled under his thick moustache and beard combo. Alas they never resist for long, I shall have young Severus tamed soon enough.

"Professor?" Snape called as he entered Dumbledore's empty office. What did the old cook want with him now, honestly requesting a _private_ meeting with him during a class? This must be important.

"Professor, I'm here. What is it that you require my presence for?" Snape drawled lazily, sidling over to Dumbledore's large desk, stroking the deep mahogany wood affectionately. Snape watched in horror as Dumbledore strode down the stairs from his astronomy tower proudly. Snape wondered if the proper thing would to be to cover his eyes, Dumbledore marched merrily down the last few steps, a deep magenta cloak swirling about his ankles.

"Ah Severus, here you are at last." Dumbledore breathed, placing his hands at his hips, which were bare except for his robe and an ill flitting set of briefs. He stood, waiting for Snape's response, his bare chest shimmering in the poorly lit room (most of the shimmering was from his pallid chest hairs, which sprouted up in thick clumps all over.)

"P-Professor? What is this all about?" Snape questioned, turning away slightly from the alarming sight. Dumbledore stood, a grin sneaking over his aged face, and his eyes twinkling madly in the dim lighting.

"Severus, Severus…" He smiled, walking towards Snape who began inching backwards, "Playing innocent now are we?" Dumbledore took a seat on the edge of his glossy desk, sliding his cloak down his shoulders and revealing a bony ashen leg. "Tut-tut, I am more aware than you give me credit for. I can see the way that you gaze upon me, how your sallow cheeks regain color when I am near. No, I am no fool Professor. " Dumbledore slid off the desk and let his robes fall to the ground; leaving him dressed in only a tight set of green briefs and a pair of thick woolen socks.

"Sir, I'm not sure that this is the best time really." Snape paused as Dumbledore tramped forward and placed a withered finger to his lips.

"Shhh, my little love toy. Let me do the talking." Snape's eyes shot open, he had known that Dumbledore was a senile old fart, but this. Well this he had never imagined how could Dumbledore have truly noticed his stares, his longing looks; but not for what Dumbledore thought. Snape longed for love and who it came from didn't really matter. Though he could have found someone better suited to his likings Dumbledore would do. After all, the only person that Snape could ever consider staying with, creating a life with. Well she was long gone, and now his only means of coping was to fill the empty hole she had left him with.

"Albus, I suppose you are trying to ask me." Snape paused, his upper lip curling halfway in between a sneer and a look of extreme disgust. "Well sir, are you asking me to. Engage in sexual intercourse with you Professor?" Dumbledore chortled giddily, removing his spectacles dramatically.

"Why Severus, I do believe that I am…" He smiled devilishly as his nibbled on his glasses, making muffled cat meows now and then. Snape considered this as he watched Dumbledore purr, making clawing actions into the air.

"Well, I suppose the students can wait." Snape replied, removing his long cloak and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Oh, good god is this what it's come to?" Snape thought to himself, sliding his pants off and stepping out of the cuffs which were wrapped around his ankles. Dumbledore advanced on him, grabbing his wrist roughly and leading his up the winding stairs to his private astronomy tower. Snape followed, gently trying to pry his wrist loose of the old man's grip.

Dumbledore laid, naked on his red leather couch a long pipe sticking out from his mouth. Snape shuffled over to his clothes sleepily, the old man had surprised him. With the strength of a much younger man he had plowed Severus's tight buttocks for what had seemed like hours. Dumbledore sighed happily, puffing out a great cloud of blue smoke.

"My word Severus, you've exceeded my expectations by far…" He puffed out another gush of smoke, playing with a bit of hair on his stomach. "Ahh twas quite the night Sevy, quite the night." The old man lay back against a great mound of pillows, still puffing away at his pipe felicitously. Snape crossed the room back over Dumbledore, now fully dressed and sat lightly on the edge of the couch.

"It was rather nice." He admitted leaning down to kiss Dumbledore quickly. Dumbledore grinned up at Snape, who was looking out of the window.

"Perhaps Severus, you will join me tomorrow night as well? You know for just a bit of merriment?" He winked his wrinkled eye, making slapping motions with his hand on an invisible rump. Snap narrowed his dark eyes; he was nevertheless intruded by this offer. But he had decided just about halfway though their "merriment" that he would play hard to get; after all he must keep his reputation intact.

"I will have to see about that Professor." Snape said curtly turning to leave, Dumbledore's arm shot up and grabbed Snape as he stood pulling him back down.

"Not so fast my little sex kitten, I've known you for a long time you must remember. I know that you'll be back for another go." Dumbledore smiled, stroking his long beard, which he had braided into several different plaits for this special occasion. Snape nodded quickly and left the room, knowing himself that indeed; he would be back for more.


	2. Another Go?

**Chapter TWO**

Snape hurried up the marble staircase, checking over his shoulder to make sure that he was alone. "Lemon drops" he muttered to the statue outside of Dumbledore's office, the statue jumped aside as usual and Snape marched up the stairs. He reached the metal knocker and rapped twice on the thick wooden door. There was a shuffling noise behind the wood and then faint sound of someone clearing their throat before the door swung open. Albus leaned against the frame, his body bare and a bright purple fez covering his bald spot.

"Ho-ho! I was almost certain that you'd be back for another visit with me. Freddy has been eagerly awaiting this," Dumbledore paused, noticing the puzzled look on Snape's sallow face. "Ah I suppose I haven't properly introduced you two." Dumbledore said chuckling and ushering Snape into his office. He shut the door behind the both of them and spun around dramatically, his hat slumping to one side of his head. "This my little Snapey-poo is Freddy" he said gesturing towards his penile membrane, "Ah yes Freddy and I are the best of mates, he is my little love dart so to speak." Snape stood, rooted to the spot in shock.

"Oh my," Snape finally uttered as Dumbledore started walking towards the leather couch, with every step his bare buttocks jiggled slightly. Snape watched this, a small part of his shriveling up in horror.

"Well c'mon then Severus, I do believe I know what you're here for. Another little blow on the 'ol skin flute?" Dumbledore said giddily, kneeling before the couch; his long hair covering most of his bottom. Dumbledore motioned Snape over, cackling at Snape's reluctant expression. "Oh now, now Severus, you didn't seem to be so unenthusiastic the last time around." Dumbledore said, thrusting his pelvis to and fro as he spoke; his meat whistle swaying all the while. Snape walked forward cautiously and sat on the sofa, unbuttoning his black trousers slowly. He finished this and tilted back his head and closed his heavy eyelids, waiting for Dumbledore's touch. Dumbledore smiled jollily, cracked his hands and went to work (not forgetting to remove his dentures before he began. Dumbledore stroked Snape, his hands experienced and busy with the task at hand. He took Snape's hard pant muscle in one hand, stroking him into a flurry as he put the stiff membrane into his mouth. Inserting in as far as it would go, choking slightly on it; Dumbledore's fez tilting dangerously and he bobbed. Snape clawed at the fabric of his seat, moaning and egging Albus on. He slid his hand back and forth on the stiff pork sword, sucking hard at the tip of Snape's penis; making him swear in enthusiasm. Dumbledore's hand stayed steady at the base of Snape's whore-whistle; pausing to lick the expanse of it now and then. Snape gave a load moan as he released his load into Albus's mouth who shut his eyes and gagged slightly. The old man swallowed unwillingly as he then smacked his dirtied lips; wiping his cheek where some had hit him.

"Well it wasn't exactly a taste of lemon drops, but it wasn't half bad!" Dumbledore cried happily, wiping his moustache with the back of his hand. Snape eyed the man warily, he may be slightly senile but he knew how to give a hell of a blow job.

"Well if you say so." Snape said, wiping the sweat from his brow as Dumbledore got slowly to his feet and sat next to him. He edged closer to Snape, taking his hand in his and kissing him lightly on the lips. Snape closed his eyes, imagining a much younger person, someone who still had all of their teeth. He laid his hand on Dumbledore's withered skin, stroking his chest as the reclined on the large couch. Dumbledore's hand searched Snape's body, and stopped when they found a particularly pleasing point. Dumbledore gave a sharp squeeze to Snape's rump, a laugh escaping his throat as he did so. Dumbledore went farther, exploring Snape's boundaries like an unlimited expanse of land. The two men rolled from their perches on the sofa to the floor; wrapped in a tight embrace. Snape rolled to his hands, beckoning Dumbledore inside his dark crevasse. Dumbledore obliged most happily, thrusting his schlong deep inside the young man; gripping his back as he plundered inside Snape's badonkadonk. Snape cried out at his entry, falling to his elbows in pleasure.

"That's right, take it all!" Dumbledore shouted excitedly, gripping his hat to his head and placing a quick whack to Snape's taut backside. Snape's eyes shut tightly as the elderly man thumped into his booty again and again; making him cry out in ecstasy. Dumbledore slowed, but continued to pound his ramrod into the young man's firm backend. Dumbledore removed his hands crossed them behind his head his groans echoing throughout the empty room.

"Faster!" Snape called out, pounding his fist against the floor as Dumbledore obeyed, calling out random names as he went.

"Charlene! Oh Matilda! Oh yes! YES!" Dumbledore shouted, close to finishing. There was a sharp rap at the door, which went unnoticed during all of the excitement.

"Uh, Professor? I heard screaming from outside and thought that I'd better check to make sure everything's ok." A voice called out into the room, cracking the door slowly as she entered. Snape looked up at the disembodied voice, grunting as Dumbledore continued.

"Merlin's beard!" A shrill voice screamed from the doorway. Dumbledore looked towards the sound; his hand remaining crossed behind his head as shot his load into Severus's tight bottom.

"Ahhh, oh yes that was quite nice… Oh, Minerva how lovely to see you. Come in, come in. I'll whip you up a cup of tea." Dumbledore chirped, extracting his pump from Snape, who was searching frantically for his clothes.

"Oh no Albus, that's quite alright. I see I've come at quite a bad time." McGonagall muttered, covering her eyes with an aged hand. Dumbledore stood, shuffling over to his teapot in his usual woolen socks.

"Well if you say so, Minerva but I do make quite a nice cup of tea!" He said quickly. Dumbledore's head jerked up a frightened expression issuing over his face.

"Oh dear me," Dumbledore breathed, grabbing his teapot quickly and sloshing water all over the floor. "It does appear that I am naked." Dumbledore said in a hushed tone, the color drained from his face as he covered his pocket rocket with the shiny teapot. Snape, jerked his pants on; McGonagall working her way awkwardly over to the door.

"Really? Of course you naked!" Snape snapped as he pushed a thick hand through his tangled mess of hair. Dumbledore tapped his head knowingly,

"Oh yes, that is quite right Severus. I had forgotten." Dumbledore said chuckling and pouring himself a cup of tea; and replacing the teapot quickly once he realized Minerva hadn't left.

"Well, I'll just be going then." She said hurrying out before Dumbledore could object again. He sipped at his small cup of tea, frowning as he pulled a small ebony hair from the brew.

"I think that I'll be going as well." Snape muttered, sliding on his shirt and cloak. Dumbledore sidled over to Snape, his pinky erect as he slurped at the steaming beverage. He laid a wispy hand on Snape's shoulder smiling crookedly.

"Well just remember that I'll always be here if you want another go, you naughty young man." Dumbledore snarled, reaching down the back of Severus's pants and pinching his firm butt cheek as he winked at him. Snape nodded smoothly, kissing Dumbledore's thin lips in farewell. Dumbledore grinned widely as Snape withdrew, waving a finger at Snape's face and tut-tutting under his breath.

"You'll be mine soon enough Severus, perhaps next time." He paused pulling another curled black hair from his mouth as he spoke. "We should spend some time being naughty." Dumbledore whispered, twirling his finger in a thick lock of hair on his chest.

"I do suppose that I could." Snape said warily. Dumbledore parted, swaying his hips intentionally more than usual as he walked away. He watched silently as Dumbledore eased up the stairs to his study and paused, slapping his bare butt and whooping before he disappeared.


End file.
